You Send Me One Shot
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Short Story Summary Lilian has always had a crush on Dwayne. Will she finally be able to finally tell him after 7 years how she feels about him? Follow Lilian in this story to find out.


**You Send Me **

**(One Shot) **

**Short Story Summary:**

Lilian has always had a crush on Dwayne. Will she finally be able to finally tell him after 7 years how she feels about him? Follow Lilian in this story to find out.

**Characters:**

Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson

Lilian Garcia

**Author's Note:**

I don't own anyone in this story. I wrote this story since Dwayne and Lilian happen to be my muse at the moment and when I saw a pic of them together again, I thought of writing this story. Also the title of this story was inspired by the song Dwayne (The Rock) sung on Jay Leno and made me want to write this for fun. I don't own the song lyrics but decided to put it for the purpose of this story.

Enjoy reading!

Lilian Garcia was just finishing up Raw after finding out from close contacts Dwayne was back somewhere around the arena since he was now feuding with his rival John Cena. Eversince they've been working together, she always had a crush on the guy but never had the chance to tell him and hoped to find him after the show to tell him.

Casually walking in the women's locker room, she packed up a few of her things before leaving on her way to find the former Superstar that was waltzing around the arena or somewhere hanging around with former colleagues.

The Latina beauty was just leaving the arena when she seen Dwayne sitting on one of the crates with his trusty guitar he always had in hand and looked at him intently with his eyes closed and heard him belting out a familiar tune she had heard him lately since on Jay Leno. Then it struck her, it was the song Dwayne sung by Sam Cooke, "You Send Me" that Dwayne was singing and humming along too as he sat there concentrating while he was playing.

Lilian stood there by the wall listening to Dwayne's beautiful deep voice that made her heart melt as he was singing and strumming away at his guitar in a gentle motion.

Her blue eyes studied him on the crate as he kept letting his voice flow with the tempo of his guitar.

Darling you send me  
>I know you send me<br>Darling you send me  
>Honest you do, honest you do<br>Honest you do, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

You thrill me  
>I know you, you, you thrill me<br>Darling you, you, you, you thrill me  
>Honest you do<p>

At first I thought it was infatuation  
>But woo, it's lasted so long<br>Now I find myself wanting  
>To marry you and take you home<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

You, you, you, you send me  
>I know you send me<br>I know you send me  
>Honest you do<p>

Whoa-oh-oh, whenever I'm with you  
>I know, I know, I know when I'm near you<br>Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do, honest you do  
>Whoa-oh-oh, I know-oh-oh-oh<br>I know, I know, I know, when you hold me  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, whenever you kiss me<br>Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do

At first I thought it was infatuation  
>But woo, it's lasted so long<br>Now I find myself wanting  
>To marry you and take you home<p>

I know, I know, I know, you send me  
>I know you send me<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh, you you you you send me  
>Honest you do<p>

While Dwayne was singing the last of the notes of the song, he heard the most beautiful voice ring out. Opening his dark eyes, he seen Lilian sitting beside him belting out her beautiful voice that he had ever heard as she joined him in harmony.

"Well hello there mama." The Rock greeted the Latina song bird with a smile as he laid his guitar down beside him and squeezed the petite diva close to him.

"Hey Dwayne. I heard you were around. I was just about to leave when I heard you singing." She told him with a warm smile.

"How long have you been standing and listening to the great one sing?"He asked curiously as he smiled at the beautiful diva.

"Long enough until the very end of the song. I couldn't help but join in. Was that song for me?"She asked him while blushing hoping he'd catch on what she meant.

"Hmmm...maybe or maybe not." Dwayne winked at her as he sat with her on the crate playing along with her.

"You know D, I've missed you and glad to see you back." Lilian admitted to him as they sat together in comfortable silence.

"I've missed you too Mrs. Rocia." He joked remember calling her that a few years ago when he busted her chops when she interviewed him a few years ago.

"You're a smartass..."She teased him as she giggled which was music to his ears.

"I'm your smartass which is a good thing right?" He inquired sending her a smirk as he laughed.

"Yeah you're my loveable smartass Dwayne." Lilian smiled at him agreeing. As the two sat together, he saw a piece of hair fall and tucked it behind her ear. The Latina diva blushed as his soft fingers moved her hair as they stared into one another's eyes.

The closer they sat together, The former superstar pulled Lilian into a soft kiss as he cupped her cheek with his hand. The beautiful songbird felt like she was on cloud nine being kissed by her crush.

The two broke apart gently and smiled at each other breathless slowly catching their breaths feeling sparks between each other.

"You're a wonderful kisser Mrs. Rocia. If I didn't know better I think my heart is racing." Dwayne told her feeling his heart race as he placed her small hand upon his heart realizing how she made him feel and knew he was in love with her.

"I could say the same thing D. You mean the world to me. I don't know what it is but I think I'm falling in love with you." She said admitting her feelings for him knowing she loved him the way he loved her.

"Hmmmmm...say Lilian, you want to get out of here and say...I don't know...go out on a date, my treat." Dwayne suggested to her helping her off the crate wanting to get to know more of the beautiful songbird.

"Sure. I'd love too."She agreed as he began packing up his guitar and other stuff he had and helped her with her stuff as well before taking her left arm into his as the sweet couple left the building to go out and go out on their date and have fun with one another.


End file.
